


Overwatch OC Origins

by Tfswwriter23



Series: Overwatch OC stories [1]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Eventual Romance, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gender or Sex Swap, Gentle Kissing, Gentle Sex, Love, Love Confessions, Mutual Masturbation, Mutual Pining, Oral Sex, Penis In Vagina Sex, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Pregnancy, Rough Kissing, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Slow Burn, Slow Romance, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:15:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22083229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tfswwriter23/pseuds/Tfswwriter23
Summary: Stories about my OCs.
Relationships: Junkrat | Jamison Fawkes/Original Female Character(s), Roadhog | Mako Rutledge/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Overwatch OC stories [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1589536
Kudos: 1





	1. She's a FireCracker!

Elizabeth had been in the Orphanage for six months. She was still an infant, a mere six weeks old when she came into the Orphanage's care. She was a hardy little girl, and she seemed to be a bright and bubbly baby. So, why did no one want her? Well, maybe it was the fact that she was found in a basket under a tree in the Australian Outback with no one with her. Or maybe the fact that she had a strange birthmark on the back of her head? Well, for whatever reason, she wasn't attracting much attention. At least until Gabriel Reyes came into the picture along with Jack Morrison. They took one look at Lizzie and that was it. Within a week, she was adopted and her name became Elizabeth Valentina Reyes-Morrison. Reyes took to calling her Mi pequeño sol. "My little sunshine" . Lizzie was a bright, sensitive girl, and was quick to learn. She wrote, played, and did other things like children her age. She was just learning faster.

She favored Reyes most out of the both of her parents, often running to Reyes when she had nightmares. It also led to a lot of arguments between Morrison and Reyes, specifically caused by Morrison. Morrison had thin skin and was incredibly insecure about how she kept running to Reyes. Reyes always said, " **Jack, ¿por qué estás tan enojado sobre esto? Ella ha dicho que ella no te odia, ella solo se siente seguro con mí! Ella dice que yo'm más aterradora, pero ella te ama es la misma. A calmarse.** " Morrison just got angrier. " _Why is it that she looks to you for protection more than she does to me?! Why doesn't she look at me the same way she does you, like you are the greatest thing since sliced bread?!_ " Reyes sighed. " **Jack. Ella es sólo un bebé. Ella era un huérfano, y luego nos llevaron en. Pasé más tiempo con ella mientras usted salió y trabajado. Y ese isn't mala. Necesitamos tener un ingreso estable para que podamos dar Lizzie un hogar estable, al igual que cualquier hermosa niña como ella merece. Sin embargo, usted necesita para no tratar a Lizzie como un maldito animal! Ella es una hermosa y pequeña niña humana con pensamientos y emociones, y pronto ella va a crecer ante tus ojos! Entonces ¿qué se puede hacer cuando te mira con resentimiento porque ella no't hacer lo que quería cuando quería? A continuación, se dará cuenta de que ella fue dolorosamente humano y profundamente asustada? O te mantenga su cabeza en la arena hasta que es demasiado tarde?** " Jack stormed off in a huff.

Reyes sighed as Elizabeth crawled up to him, giggling and babbling like a baby does. She stood up and grabbed his leg, looked him in the eye, grinned, and said, " _Taita!_ " Reyes stopped dead. He started shaking and asked, barely able to keep a quaver out of his voice, " **¿Qué es lo que usted dice, mi pequeño sol gota?** " She grinned again and squealed, " _Taita!_ " Reyes scooped her up as gave her such snuggles as she had never had before, all the while sobbing uncontrollably and smiling until his face hurt. Morrison came in, having cooled down, and came back into the room. " _What happened?_ " Elizabeth squealed again, " _Taita!_ " Morrison looked confused. Reyes said in a voice barely above a whisper, " **She called me daddy.** " Morrison looked simply amazed. She looked at Morrison and said, " _Mamá!_ " Reyes and Morrison laughed at her slight confusion. " **No, no, mi pequeño sol gota. Él es papá, demasiado! No mami! Aunque puedo ver por qué usted cometió el error, con lo que papá es tan bonita.** " He looked up at Morrison and smirked. Morrison flushed bright pink. Then Reyes started to sing Elizabeth songs that his mother and father sang to him as a child. Morrison looked at Elizabeth, already almost asleep with her hand in her mouth. They all say there as a family, soon all of them were fast asleep.

_Three years later..._

Elizabeth was anticipating her fourth birthday. Her third birthday was pretty awful, as the explosion in Australia was going on at the time. Currently, Reyes and Morrison weren't talking at all. Elizabeth was only four, so she wouldn't have understood what was going on. At this point, Reyes was her hero. She wanted to join BlackWatch and be just like him. Reyes retained a good, close relationship with Lizzie, despite the fact Morrison and him didn't have a good relationship. All Lizzie wanted was Reyes to come to her birthday party, which he did. " **Sólo recuerde, mi pequeño sol gota. Yo siempre voy a amarte. Tú eres mi niña, y aunque me'm no físicamente no aquí, siempre voy a estar con ustedes.** " Lizzie nodded. Then she hugged onto him. Then he left, shortly followed by Morrison. That was the last time she saw either of them. Later on the news, Lizzie saw the carnage and saw two bodies pulled from the wreckage. _Taita._ Lizzie started crying. 

Three weeks later, she attended the funerals of both of her parents. She was being taken care of by Mercy and Anna. She became almost totally silent. She didn't show anyone her drawings anymore, she didn't sing, she stopped sharing her ideas and her dreams. What she did do was hold her stuffed bear that looked like her father.

Reyes. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translation: Jack, why are you so angry about this? She has said she does not hate you, she just feels safer with me! She says I'm scarier, but she loves you just the same. Calm down. Jack. She is just a baby. She was an orphan, and then we took her in. I spent more time with her while you went out and worked. And that isn't bad. We need to have a stable income so we can give Lizzie a stable home, just like every beautiful little girl like her deserves. However, you need to not treat Lizzie like a god damned pet! She is a beautiful little human girl with thoughts and emotions, and soon she will grow up before your eyes! Then what will you do once she looks at you with resentment because she didn't do what you wanted when you wanted? Will you realize then that she was painfully human and deeply scared? Or will you keep your head in the sand until it is far too late? Daddy! What did you say, my little sun drop? Daddy! Mommy! No, no, my tiny sun drop. He is daddy, too! Not mommy! Although I can see why you made the mistake, what with how pretty daddy is. Just remember, my little sun drop. I will always love you. You are my little girl, and even if I'm not physically not here, I will always be with you.


	2. Lost

Today was like any other for Elizabeth Valentina Reyes-Morrison. Ana came into the room, packed Lizzie's things, then said, "Come on, عزيزي, حبيبي." Lizzie stood, then asked, " _Where are we going?_ " She replied, " We are going to Australia. We will be safer there. " She wordlessly complied. Sometimes it unnerved Ana now quiet and compliant she was in comparison to how she acted when Reyes was alive. Ana sighed. It wasn't Lizzie's fault. She was just feeling alone and lost. Once on the plane, Ana watched Lizzie almost lifelessly watch the sky as they made their way to Australia. Once out of the airport, Ana and Lizzie were off. Lizzie was silent. I

About a few hours out, they got out of the car. Ana had to do something. "You stay right here, الحيوانات. I will be right back, okay, Lizzie?" Lizzie nodded. Ana went inside of the building they had stopped by. Lisa is was silent and stood completely still. Ana came back out and forgot Lizzie was even there. She got in the car and started it and drove off. Without Lizzie. Lizzie screamed after it, but Ana didn't hear. In Lizzie's four-year-old mind, she had been abandoned. She started crying, then wandered out into the wilderness of the Australian Outback.

Ana had just gotten to the base when she was met by Angela. " _Vhere is Elizabeth, Ana?_ " Ana looked around. Where was she? Angela quickly got angry. " _You LOST Elizabeth?! Hur skulle du förlora Elizabeth?! You know she's in no state to be left anywhere by herself!!!_ " Ana started freaking out. The last place she remembers Lizzie being is... "She's back at the station a few hours out from the airport!" They rushed over there, but it was for naught. Lizzie was gone without a trace.

The official search went on for weeks. The search led by Angela and Ana went on for months. Soon everyone thought Lizzie was dead and that eventually, her body would be discovered, half-eaten by dingoes and her exposed bones sunbleached. Ana never got over the guilt that she felt, sharp stabs of regret ripping through her body. It wasn't until years later that they were all proven wrong.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations: My dear. Little one. How could you lose Elizabeth?!


	3. Found

Lizzie had been eating Lizards and anything else she could catch with a trap for three horrible, lonely years. Mutated animals, lizards, you name it, she found a way to say it. She was tall, lean, and always hungry. And almost completely feral. Her eyes had hardened, a wall between the world and her internal thoughts and her heart. One day while opening one of her traps, someone stumbled upon her. " ** _Who's the motherfucker who left this joey here?! I'm gonna hunt down the cunt if it's the last thing I do._** " Lizzie was busy trying to quickly kill the animal quickly. " _Damn_ _it! stop squirmin' awr i can't make this quick! Dya want ta suffah because i sah as hell don't want ya ta suffah! Pleayse make this crushie . I don't want ta do this, but i av ta, i need ta eat, pleayse..._ " She finally killed the animal, and was setting about cleaning it when the person revealed themself. It was a tall lady with fire red hair tied into a severe ponytail. She was wearing a gas mask that looked like a wolf face. Cartoonish-looking, admittedly, but still a wolf face. " _ **Um... G'day?**_ " Lizzie immediately jumped about thirty feet in the air and whipped around. " _Wat the bloody fuck wo the bloody fuck ahah ya?! wat ahah ya doin' here?!_ " The larger female held up her hands and stopped right where she was. " _ **Whoa! calm down, now, you don't need to be getting spewing! 'n' there was no need for that lingo! someone ought to wash your mouth with soap! hell, i might, if no one is gonna take responsibility for you. where are your parents, little one?**_ " Lizzie turned to the animal she started cleaning. " _I don't have parents. they karked-it, just like my birth parents. 'n' if you're wondering, I don't have aunts, uncles, or any other rellies. I only had my dads. It was the three of us, then it was me 'n' my dad, reyes 'n' me, then it was just me.'n' it's always been just me, ever since they karked-it. maybe even before. i was the only child in my neighborhood to be adopted. Anyway, why do you care? you aren't my therapist, you aren't my cobber or fam! you're a random stranger who popped up from out of nowhere! how do i know you aren't some predator that's after little kids to sell on the black market?!_ " The larger woman chuckled and said, " _ **Well, you wouldn't be able to do much, considering my size 'n' experience in combat, chick, but for the record, no. i am not a predator, 'n' i don't have a thing for kids. i'm a proud married old-girl of seven. As for why i care, like i said, i'm a proud old-girl of seven, 'n' it deeply concerns me when i see a pretty little chick like yourself killing 'n' trapping animals to eat 'n' survive on your own, 'n' without anyone to take care of you. what if you get sick? or get hurt? who would know? 'n' honestly, you remind me of my youngest rugrat chick. she looks just like you! Just as tough 'n' willing to get down 'n' grotty. just as independent 'n' courageous. She also has blonde mullet, not quite as sunshine like, but close enough. she has blue eyes, while your eyes look like fire. Listen, honey. i'm concerned about your safety 'n' well-being. is it okay with you if i take you home? it's got plenty of tucker, 'n' a decent roof 'n' not grotty rooms! It's also got warm beds, 'n' lots 'n' lots of safe water to bevie!**_ " Lizzie looked as if she were considering the offer. " _What would staying at your pad entail?_ " She sat back and said, " _ **No after hours without your pet snake. Don't fuck with the people living there. Everyone else? Fuck em up, mate. Don't nick what isn't yours, you aren't an asshole. Respect the older fucks. If they're dickheads, ignore em. Standard rules unless you're a dickhead.**_ " " _What if some cunt nicks shit from me? Can I kick their ass?_ " " _ **Yeah you can fuck them up. Fucking destroy them.**_ " She nodded. " _Alrighty, sounds good, but. If you fuck up at any time and eat the dust, not my fucken problem mate._ " The larger female said, " _ **We're all fucken good then?**_ " She nodded. " _Oi cunt, you never told me your name._ " " _ **You, mate, can call me Breeze. What's yours though, mate?**_ " " _The name's Elizabeth. Last name? Doesn't exist since the family's kicked the bucket._" She nodded. Then said, " _ **Alright little joey, we're getting you to a better place I promise.**_ " Lizzie put her hand in Breeze's hand and walked away, never looking back.


	4. Familial Ties

A long time had passed since that day when Breeze had taken Elizabeth in. " _ **Stop attacking ya sis and get ya dinner!**_ " Elizabeth ran up and stopped right in front of Breeze, covered in bite marks. Her brother was a bitey child. He liked biting people. Breeze fixed her son with a look and said, " _ **Look, stop biting your sis, because one of these days she's gonna kick your ass and I won't stop her.**_ "

Elizabeth smiled up at Breeze. Breeze, with her violet eyes and burning bright red hair and darker skin, had taken Lizzie in. Breeze had become her mother, and Breeze's husband, her father. Breeze's family had become Lizzie's family. Lizzie heard the approaching roar of a combustion engine. She ran up to the house and climbed up for a better view. Her father was indeed coming up the drive. She climbed down and ran towards the vehicle. " _Daddy!_ " She jumped up and hugged him. He laughed as he caught her, " **How's my little bush girl?** " He caught sight of the bite marks. " **So. Johnny bit my bush girl, did he? Well, he knows he has no dessert for a week now. 'n' he's grounded.** " Johnny visibly deflated. Lizzie giggled and hugged him again. " **Now. Who's ready for dinner? I'm starving.** " Lizzie giggled again as he carried her inside, where their dinner was waiting.


	5. Loss

Many years later, Elizabeth was now of age and was helping Breeze with jobs.


End file.
